Alexander the Great/Bio
Alexander III of Macedon, better known as Alexander the Great, was a king of the Greek kingdom of Macedon in the 4th century BC. He led a thirteen-year-long military campaign that created one of the largest empires of the ancient world, and is considered to be one of the greatest generals of all time. Alexander was born in 356 BC to King Philip II of Macedon, the man who had reformed Macedon's military and establish hegemony over most of Greece. Alexander served under his father as he campaigned against the remaining Greek resistance, until Philip's assassination in 336 BC. Alexander then became king. Alexander consolidated his hold on Greece, and then made preparations for a war against Persia. In 334 BC, Alexander crossed the Dardanelles into Persia territory. In series of battles, Alexander repeatedly defeated the army of Darius III, the Persian king, and added the territories of Asia Minor and Syria to his own lands. He also conquered Egypt, where he was made pharaoh. At the Battle of Gaugamela in 331 BC, Alexander dealt the final defeat to the Persia forces. Darius fled, and Alexander gave pursuit, but Darius was assassinated by one of his own men before he could be taken prisoner. Alexander spent the next four years cleaning up the remaining Persia resistance. He married a Persian princess to establish good relations for the Persia satraps, and then turned his attention to India, which he was also determined to conquer. After some minor battles against India clans, Alexander crossed the Indus River and fought the Battle of the Hydaspes against Porus, a powerful Punjabi king. Porus was defeated, and Alexander made an alliance with him, making him one of his satraps. Alexander was prepared to march even further east, but his army mutinied, demanding to return home. Alexander began the long march back to Macedon, but was stricken with a plague and died in Babylon at the age of thirty-two. Alexander left who was to be his successor unclear, sparking a succession war that would last many decades. __TOC__ Battle vs. Hannibal Barca (by Urbancommando77) Hannibal: Alexander: On a gore-covered field, Hannibal and his Carthaginain soldiers walk over the defeated Roman soldiers. Hannibal examines the field and mounts his elephant. "Let's keep moving." He said to the soldiers. Before they can continue their triumph, Alexander and his soldiers appear into the Carthaginain soldier's sight. Hannibal throws a Solifurem. It pierces into one of Alexander's soldier's chest plate. Another soldier goes to see if hes alive. The soldier grasps his wound and tries to stand up but falls from the pain. The soldier slowly bleeds out on the ground. Hannibal commands his men to advance towards the soldiers. One aims his Gastrophetes. He fires an arrow into a soldier's shoulder. He realizes that it didn't do much to the soldier, who is advancing towards him. The soldier aims his Gastrophetes again and fires, this time hit his neck. The soldier grabs the arrow and falls to his knees. He tries to pull it out but coughs up blood and falls down, dead. The soldier pulls out his Xyston and advances at the soldiers. One soldier raises his shield and blocks the attack. He jumps up and stabs the soldier's thigh. The Carthaginain soldier falls and pulls out his Sarrissa. He stabs the soldier in the arm. The soldier grabs his arm and quickly recovers. He stabs the soldier in the face and kicks him in the neck to get him off the spear. Barca then charges his elephant towards the soldiers. He makes it go faster and faster. The soldiers notice it's picking up speed and wheel out their Ballista. But it's too late. The elephant steps on a soldier, breaking his ribcage. Barca dismounts and charges with his remaining soldiers. Alexander loads the Ballista and aims at the elephant. The elephant trumpets and trudges towards the Ballista. Alexander panics and fires the Ballista. It narrowly mises the elephant. Alexander loads it again and fires. It rips off the elephant's snout. The elephant staggers and falls, smashing a Carthaginain soldier. Hannibal pulls out his dagger and bolts at a soldier. He stabs him in the arm and artery. The soldier roars in pain and falls down, dead. Hannibal pulls out his Falcata and walks to the soldier. The soldier pulls out a Kopis and charges. Hannibal puts up his shield and charges. The two collide and fight each other. Hannibal shield-bashes him and cuts open his throat. The body groans for a few seconds then falls on the ground. Alexander pulls out his Kopis and charges at Hannibal. He moves out of the way and stabs Alexander's back. Alexander looks up but Hannibal hits him in the eye with the handle. Alexander recovers and stabs Hannibal in the arm. Hannibal groans and stabs Alexander in the neck. Hannibal meets up with his last soldier and moves on. Expert's Opinion Hannibal won a very close match that was nearly too close to call mostly through luck and the intimidation factor of his war elephant. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Julius Caesar (by Goddess of Despair) Alexander the Great Julius Caesar Alexander rests in a field alongside his troops. Soon he would pursue the Persian king and finish what he started. His troops sharpen their weapons as the Greek scout returns with news. Eager for news on the Persian king, Alexander welcomes him back to the camp. “Did you spot the Persians?” asked Alexander. “No sir, but there was someone else.” Replied the scout. Alexander paused and thought for a moment. “Speak with their leader.” Said Alexander. The scout turned and mounted his horse. Caesar’s troops began to construct their camp. They barely repelled the fierce attack by the Vandals .Caesar was not in the mood for any interference on his way to Rome. He looks on his troops with pride. They fought braver then any soldiers he ever commanded. He looked up at a nearby hill to see a man in riding down towards his camp on horseback. “More barbarians…” he thought to himself. He signaled one of his archers. “Take him out.” Said Caesar. The archer lifted his bow, pulling back the string he fired an arrow, ramming into the archer’s throat. His corpse fell off the horse which fled the battle. Caesar applauded the accurate shot but his applause fell silent when Alexander and his four troops came over the hill. Alexander looked below to see his scouts’ corpse rolling down the hill. He examined the Roman forces and looked to his side. “Crossbowmen, fire!” Two soldiers lifted gastrophetes and fired. “Scutums!” yelled Caesar as his soldiers rush for their shields. One soldier is not fast enough and gets hit in the head. Caesar walked over to his fallen archer and lifted his bow. He and his other archer pelted Alexander’s men with arrows. One hits an unfortunate crossbowman. Alexander’s crossbowman began to reload his gastrophetes as Alexander and his troops moved forward. Caesar dropped the Arcus bow and rushed for his horse. Caesar grabbed a Pilum off the ground and mounted his horse as Alexander approached. The Roman archer fired several arrows at Alexander, but they were deflected by his shield. The archer turned to flee but was not fast enough to escape a thrust from the xyston. The Macedonian soldiers charge towards the Caesar’s troops. On throws a pilum which rams into one of the Macedonian’s shield. He tosses it aside and thrusts with his xyston. The spear goes right through the chainmail and the Roman coughs blood. He falls to his knees as another thrust to his throat finishes him off. The other Macedonian was dueling with a Roman. He slashed high but the Roman parried and shoved him back with his scutum. He thrusted with his gladius and penetrated the man’s shoulder, causing him to drop his shield. A sudden slam with the scutum sends him to the ground as the Roman then stabs his gladius into the Macedonian’s head. He turns as a sudden thrust from a xyston hits his stomach. He falls to the ground, gripping the wound. Alexander drops his xyston and draws his kopis as he spots Caesar mounted with a pilum. Caesar threw his pilum at Alexander. It rammed into his horses side causing the creature to collapse. Alexander stood up and saw Caesar riding towards him, gladius in hand. Alexander grabs his labrys axe and steps to the side slamming the axe into Caesar’s horse as he rode by. Caesar falls off and quickly gets to his feet as Alexander drops his axe and draws his kopis. Caesar swung high with his gladius, but Alexander parried and kicked him back. Alexander tried to thrust but Caesar dodged and slashed at Alexander’s face. He left a large cut but it was not a enough for a kill. Alexander shoves Caesar back and slashes his hand. Caesar drops his gladius and roars in pain as Alexander smiles and delivers another slash to Caesar’s arm, severing it. Caesar fell to the ground as Alexander thrusted his kopis into his chest. Expert's opinion This fight was close, but Alexander is able to grab a victory. Caesar was a good opponent, and his Arcus bow gave him a advantage at long range. The thing is, when Alexander closed that range, his better short range and medium range weapons would tear Caesar apart. Alexander also holds the the critical x-factors of tactics and expereince, which allowed him to outsmart Caesar. There is a reason why Alexander is called the great. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Attila the Hun (by Laquearius) TBW Winner: Alexander the Great Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Scipio Africanus (by Laquearius) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Bios